prowrestlingfandomcom_el-20200213-history
Kurt Angle
|birth_place =Ορ. Λίμπανον, Πενσιλβανία, ΗΠΑ |death_date = |death_place = |resides = Πίτσμπεργκ, Πενσιλβανία, ΗΠΑ |billed = Πίτσμπεργκ, Πενσιλβανία |trainer = Tom Prichard |debut = 1998 |retired =2019 }} Ο Kurt Steven Angle '(9 Δεκεμβρίου 1968) είναι ένας Αμερικανός επαγγελματίας παλαιστής, ηθοποιός και χρυσός ολυμπιονίκης του 1996 στην ερασιτεχνική πάλη. Ο Angle ασχολήθηκε με την ερασιτεχνική πάλη όσο ήταν στο γυμνάσιο και στο κολέγιο. Στο κολέγιο του, το Clarion University της Πενσιλβανίας των ΗΠΑ, κέρδισε πολυάριθμες διακρίσεις, συμπεριλαμβανομένου του National Collegiate Athletic Association Division I championship δύο φορές. Αφού αποφοίτησε, νίκησε στο τουρνουά του 1995 World Championship. Ο Angle τότε διαγωνίστηκε στους καλοκαιρινούς ολυμπιακούς αγώνες του 1996 στην Ατλάντα, όπου κέρδισε ένα χρυσό μετάλλιο στην ελεύθερη πάλη των heavyweights. Αφού αρχικά αρνήθηκε μια πρόταση της World Wrestling Federation (πλέον WWE), ο Angle υπέγραψε ένα συμβόλαιο πολυετούς διάρκειας με την εταιρεία το 1998. Το πρώτο του μεγάλο push ξεκίνησε το Φεβρουάριο του 2000 όταν ο Angle κατείχε το WWE European Championship και το WWE Intercontinental Championship. Σύντομα, άρχισε να κυνηγά το WWE Championship. Συνέχισε να είναι μέρος των main events μέχρι τον Αύγουστο του 2006, όταν ο Angle αποδεσμεύτηκε από το συμβόλαιο του, όπως εκείνος ήθελε. Καθ' όλη τη διάρκεια της καριέρας του στο WWE, ο Angle έγινε 6 φορές παγκόσμιος πρωταθλητής (4 φορές WWE Champion, 1 φορά World Heavyweight Champion και 1 φορά WCW Champion), WCW United States Champion, WWE European Champion, WWE Intercontinental Champion, WWE Hardcore Champion και WWE Tag Team Champion (με το Chris Benoit). Επιπλέον, ήταν ο νικητής του King of the Ring το 2000, ο δέκατος Triple Crown Champion και ο πέμπτος Grand Slam Champion. Αφότου έφυγε από το WWE, ο Angle συμμετείχε στο ανταγωνιστικό Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), όπου έγινε ο πρώτος παλαιστής που κατείχε όλα τα championships του promotion ταυτόχρονα. Ο Angle έκανε εμφανίσεις για το New Japan Pro Wrestling καθώς και για το Inoki Genome Federation, στο οποίο κέρδισε το IWGP World Heavyweight Championship. Συν τοις άλλοις, είναι 5 φορές TNA World Heavyweight Champion, ο δεύτερος Triple Crown champion στην ιστορία του promotion—όντας ο μόνος που κατείχε όσους τίτλους χρειάζεται για αυτή τη διάκριση (και ο μόνος παλαιστής στην ιστορία που είναι νικητής Triple Crown στο WWE και στο TNA). Ο Angle είναι επίσης νικητής του King of the Mountain σε δύο περιπτώσεις, νικώντας στο Slammiversary ppv το 2007 και το 2009. Το 2010 το Wrestling Observer Newsletter κατονόμασε τον Angle παλαιστή της δεκαετίας του 2000. Στη πάλη *'Finishing moves **[[Professional wrestling throws#Olympic slam|''Angle Slam'' / Olympic slam]]'' – καινοτομία **Ankle lock **Crossface chickenwing – 2000 *'Signature moves''' **Bodyscissors **Double leg takedown **European uppercut **Frog splash **Headbutt **Moonsault **Πολλαπλές παραλλαγές suplex ***Bridging / Release belly to back ***Bridging / Release / Rolling German ***Overhead belly to belly **Rear naked choke **Triangle choke *'Managers' **Bob Backlund **Paul Heyman **Shane McMahon **Stephanie McMahon **Trish Stratus **Luther Reigns **Daivari **Tomko **Karen Angle **Kevin Nash **Frank Trigg *[[Παρωνύμιο|'Παρωνύμια']] **"The American Hero" **"The Most Celebrated Real Athlete in WWE History" **"Real Athlete" **'"The Olympic Gold Medalist"' **"The Olympic Hero" **"The Olympic Champion" (ως champion) **'"The Only Olympic Gold Medalist in Professional Wrestling History"' **'"The Wrestling Machine"' **'"The Cyborg"' **"The Godfather of The Main Event Mafia" *'Αξιοσημείωτα feuds' **The Rock **Stone Cold Steve Austin **Triple H **Edge **Brock Lesnar **John Cena **Eddie Guerrero **The Undertaker **Hulk Hogan **Randy Orton **Rey Mysterio **Tazz **Rikishi **Chris Benoit **Shawn Michaels **Kane **Jeff Jarrett **Samoa Joe **A.J. Styles **Booker T **Sting **Christian Cage **Mick Foley **Desmond Wolfe **Mr. Anderson **Rob Van Dam **Mark Henry *'Entrance themes' **'"Medal"' by Jim Johnston (WWE) 1999–2005, 2017–παρόν **"I Don't Suck" από το Jim Johnston (WWE) 2001 **"Medal (Remix)" από το Jim Johnston (WWE) 2005–2006 **"My Quest" από το Dale Oliver (TNA) 2006–2007 **"Gold Medal" ερμηνεία από τη Tha Trademarc και σύνθεση από το Dale Oliver 2007–2016 **"Main Event Mafia" από το Dale Oliver 2008–2009 Πρωταθλήματα και κατορθώματα Ερασιτεχνική πάλη *'Canadian Cup Championship' **Winner (1990) *'Collegiate / High School' **Pennsylvania State Wrestling Champion (1987) **Clarion University Freshman of the Year (1988) *'Espoir World Cup' **Runner-up (1989) *'International Federation of Associated Wrestling Styles' **FILA Junior World Freestyle Champion (1988) **FILA World Freestyle Champion (1995) *'National Amateur Wrestling' **National Amateur Wrestling Hall of Fame (Class of 2001) *'National Collegiate Athletic Association' **NCAA Division I All-American (1990–1992) **NCAA Division I Champion (1990, 1992) **NCAA Division I runner-up (1991) *'Olympic Games' **Summer Olympics gold medal in freestyle wrestling (heavyweight) (1996) *'USA Wrestling' **USA Junior Freestyle Champion (1987) **USA Senior Freestyle Champion (1995, 1996) **USA Wrestling Hall of Fame (Class of 2001) *'World Championships' **Gold medal in freestyle wrestling (heavyweight) (1995) *'Yasar Dogu Tournament' **Runner-up (1989) Επαγγελματική πάλη *'Cauliflower Alley Club' **Future Legend Award (2000) *'Inoki Genome Federation' **IWGP World Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) *'Power Pro Wrestling' **PPW Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Comeback of the Year (2003) **PWI Feud of the Year (2000) vs. Triple H **PWI Feud of the Year (2003) vs. Brock Lesnar **PWI Feud of the Year (2007) vs. Samoa Joe **PWI Match of the Year (2003) vs. Brock Lesnar in a 60-minute Iron Man match on SmackDown!, September 16 **PWI Match of the Year (2005) vs. Shawn Michaels at WrestleMania 21 **PWI Most Hated Wrestler of the Year (2000) **PWI Most Inspirational Wrestler of the Year (2001) **PWI Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (2003) **PWI Rookie of the Year (2000) **PWI Wrestler of the Year (2003) **PWI ranked him #'1' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2001 *'SoCal Uncensored' **Match of the Year (2000) vs. Christopher Daniels, September 13, 2000, Ultimate Pro Wrestling *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA World Heavyweight Championship (5 times) **TNA World Tag Team Championship (2 φορές) – με το Sting (1) και τον A.J. Styles, (1) **TNA X Division Championship (1 φορά) **King of the Mountain (2007, 2009) **Second Triple Crown Champion **Feud of the Year (2006) *'World Wrestling Federation / World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Championship (4 φορές) **World Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) **WCW Championship (1 φορά)2 **WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) **WWE European Championship (1 φορά) **WWE Hardcore Championship (1 φορά) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 φορά) **WWE Tag Team Championship (1 φορά) – με το Chris Benoit **King of the Ring (2000) **WWE Hall of Fame (Κλάση του 2017) **Tenth Triple Crown Champion **Fifth Grand Slam Championship *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Best Gimmick (2000) **Best on Interviews (2002) **Best Technical Wrestler (2002) **Feud of the Year (2003) vs. Brock Lesnar **Match of the Year με το Chris Benoit vs. Edge & Rey Mysterio, No Mercy 2002 **Most Improved (2000) **Most Outstanding Wrestler (2001–2003) **Readers' Favorite Wrestler (2002–2003) **Wrestler of the Decade (2000–2009) **Wrestler of the Year (2002) **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Κλάση του 2004) 2 Won during the Invasion storyline. Trivia *Ο Angle έχει υπάρξει General Manager του SmackDown και του Raw. *Ο Angle είναι ο μόνος παλαιστής που έχει κάνει pin στο John Cena σε 7 περιπτώσεις (4 φορές σε κανονικό αγώνα, 2 σε ομαδικό αγώνα και 1 σε ομαδικό αγώνα 6 ατόμων.) *Ο Angle είναι ο "μόνος" που υπέταξε (με tap out) το Hulk Hogan στο King of the Ring 2002. *Ο Angle υπέφερε από ένα πραγματικό τραυματισμό στον αυχένα κατά τη διάρκεια των ολυμπιακών αγώνων του 1996. Οι αντίπαλοι του το εκμεταλλεύονταν στο ring και εκείνος το εκμεταλλευόταν στα promos του, λέγοντας:«I won a gold medal with a broken freakin' neck!» (Έχω κερδίσει ένα χρυσό μετάλλιο με ένα σπασμένο αυχένα!) Κατηγορία:Αμερικανοί παλαιστές Κατηγορία:Παλαιστές Κατηγορία:Εισαχθέντες στο WWE Hall of Fame Κατηγορία:Άνθρωποι εν ζωή Κατηγορία:Τωρινό ρόστερ του WWE Κατηγορία:WWE Champions Κατηγορία:WWE World Heavyweight Champions Κατηγορία:TNA World Heavyweight Champions Κατηγορία:Γεννήσεις το 1968 Κατηγορία:TNA X-Division Champions Κατηγορία:Blood Sweat And Ears alumni Κατηγορία:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Inoki Genome Federation alumni Κατηγορία:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Northeast Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Ultimate Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Κατηγορία:Ντεμπούτα το 1998 Κατηγορία:WWE Tag Team Champions Κατηγορία:TNA World Tag Team Champions Κατηγορία:WWE European Champions Κατηγορία:Kings of the Ring Κατηγορία:IWGP Heavyweight Champions Κατηγορία:General Managers του SmackDown Κατηγορία:TNA Hall of Fame Κατηγορία:TNA Triple Crown champions Κατηγορία:Main Event Mafia Κατηγορία:WWE Hardcore Champions Κατηγορία:WWE Triple Crown champions Κατηγορία:WWE Grand Slam champions Κατηγορία:WWE Hall of Fame inductees Κατηγορία:Ηθοποιοί Κατηγορία:Πρώην ερασιτέχνες παλαιστές Κατηγορία:WCW World Heavyweight Champions Κατηγορία:WCW United States Champions Κατηγορία:Παλαιστές από τη Pennsylvania Κατηγορία:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Κατηγορία:Associacao Portugesa de Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Κατηγορία:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Κατηγορία:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Κατηγορία:Pennsylvania Championship Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Power Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:World Wrestling Alliance alumni Κατηγορία:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Elimination Chamber Match alumni Κατηγορία:General Managers Κατηγορία:General Managers του Raw Κατηγορία:Insane Championship Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:What Culture Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Legends Of Wrestling alumni